Ultimate Betrayal Part 2
by Mihogoeth
Summary: Sesshoumaru is now in charge of the group. He leeds them now, and Kagome can't sit him, more of a summary later when I write more.
1. Down the Well

Kohaku's ride transported him back to Naraku's castle, back to his master. Kohaku still hadn't noticed that the jewel shard was missing from the pouch. He finally got there and in a trancelike state walked into the castle. He entered his master's room. "Kohaku, you have returned. Now give me the shard and be gone with you." Kohaku walked up to Naraku and handed him the pouch. He turned and abruptly walked out of the room. "Kohaku!!!!" Kohaku cringed at the sound of his master's angry voice. He turned around and slowly walked up to him. "Yes master?" he said falling to his knees and bowing his head. "Do you take me for a fool? This pouch is empty!" He said tossing it at Kohaku's head. "I can't believe I send two different people out to get one shard and they both fail, pathetic." Kohaku bowed his head lower. "Yeah you should be ashamed, I have no use for you now, join your pathetic family in their graves." Kohaku slowly stood up and walked out of the room; he went to his holding area and gathered his very little amount of belongings. He quietly walked out of the castle, wondering where he would go from here. "I have no one, yet I still can't stop thinking about that girl that claims to be my sister. She seems like a very nice and caring person. Then there is Sesshoumaru, did Naraku really make me save him?" Kohaku walked through the night, alert at every noise he heard. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid. "I am on my own now" He clutched his sickle tightly incase anything came at him. "Where will I find this girl?" He found a hidden spot under a tree and curled up and went to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
"Kagome are you sure this is safe, I mean letting Sesshoumaru lead us, in a way." Sango asked as she carefully watched Sesshoumaru, who was standing on top of a hill, surveying the land around them. Kagome thought. "Yeah, I mean he took good care of me and all, sure he called me a wench once or twice, but other then that I was fine." Sango accepted Kagome's answer but secretly she wasn't ready to fully trust Sesshoumaru yet. She decided that she was going to keep a close eye on him, to make sure he wasn't up to anything. Kirara was on her shoulder, also watching Sesshoumaru carefully. Sango was tense and a bit surprised when she felt something land on her other shoulder. She quickly turned her head to see Shippo. "It's ok Sango; if Kagome trusts him then it must be ok." Sango relaxed a bit, she wondered why she was getting herself so worked up about this, but there was something that she could sense. She couldn't put her finger on it. "Ok we will start moving now, if we are lucky we will make it across this field in one day." Sesshoumaru said as he slowly walked up to the group. "Everyone get your stuff together, because we are not stopping, nor are we returning to retrieve forgotten items." Everyone gathered up their belongings. Kagome quickly stuffed everything in her bag. "Kagome, what about your test?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome stuff her notebook in her bag. "Uh......oh dear, I forgot, I have never really been this far from the well for this long either." She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had his back turned to her and obviously thinking about the journey ahead. "I don't know Sango; do you think I should ask him if we can just stay in Kaede's for one day, while I stock up on supplies and take this test?"  
  
Kagome and Sango slowly walked up to Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?" He asked without turning his head. Kagome slowly walked in front of him. "Look I was wondering if we can go to Kaede's village? I need to go to my house for a day to stock up on some supplies and I need to take an important test."  
  
"Hmm... what is this test she talks of, and what are "supplies" well I guess she hasn't really had a chance to ask me before, how long has she been in this place? How would she go back home? I might as well let her. Here comes kindness again. Well in a way my brother will suffer longer, the longer we take. "  
  
"Fine, we will go. You can get your supplies, what ever those are."  
  
Miroku grinned, the thought of being in a village made him happy, all the girls. "Don't get any ideas" Sango said harshly. Everyone started to head towards the village that too would take a day to get to.  
  
"Great now we will waste at least two days of time my brother will suffer longer.*smiles* I guess letting her get her stuff will keep her quiet for the journey when we do start it." Sesshoumaru thought as he walked beside Kagome. He looked down at her, she seemed happy that she had got her way. Sango pulled her a side and quietly talked to her. "So Kagome, what is it like in your world? I mean you brought some of your clothes for me to try on but you mentioned some modern things that you guys have, what are those?" "Why don't you come with me this time to see, my family won't mind. I mean if they don't mind Inu......" she stopped short. "They won't mind" Kagome quickly smiled. "Well if you're sure...I'll go." Their whispering drifted over to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears, he heard every word. "So the exterminator is going with her, interesting. I wonder if she will bring Tetsusaiga with her" "Hey, Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru quickly turned his head to Miroku's voice. Taken out of his thoughts, he looked at Miroku expectantly. "Now that we are going to a village we can look at all the girls, what do you say?" Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and cocked his eyebrow. "Is that all you do monk?" He questioned coldly. He walked ahead to catch up with Kagome. "Perhaps he is not a womanizer like you Miroku." Shippo said trying to comfort his friend.  
  


* * *

  
After a whole day of walking in a considerable amount of silence they finally made it to Kaede's village. Kagome and Sango walked to the well. "Where are they going?" Miroku asked half to himself. "To her world." Sesshoumaru replied. "Where ever that is." "Well why don't we watch them?" Suggested Miroku. "Is that all you think about? Watching women?" Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru, and nodded proudly. "Well I am going to the bushes beside the well; you can join me if you like." Miroku started to leave. "Miroku! Wait for me!" wailed Shippo as he ran after Miroku. Sesshouamru was now on his own; free to think and go over what had been happening lately. "My Halfling brother is in hell with that wench, I am in control of this group, whether they think it or not. I have my pitiful brother's girl, and she can't sit me. Now where has Jaken been?"  
  


* * *

  
"Ok Sango, you hold my hand and then we just jump in." Sango nodded and stepped up to the edge with Kagome; they both tightened their grip to each others hands and jumped. Sango could see black in front of her, she could feel herself falling. "Are you sure we won't hurt ourselves when we land?" "Yeah I am sure" Just as Kagome finished saying that Sango felt herself gently land on the ground. "Now we just climb out" The two teens climbed out and walked out of the shrine. Sango looked in awe and the building. "That is my house. Later I might show you the sacred tree." They both walked towards the house. 


	2. Waiting

Kohaku had a dreamless sleep, and awoke to something cold touching his face. He could also feel some warm air blowing onto his face. He opened his eyes and yelled in shock. Standing over him was a wolf. Kohaku crawled back until his back was pressed against the tree. He quickly pulled out his sickle. The wolf didn't back off, it moved closer to Kohaku. He raised his sickle; the wolf lowered its ears and started to growl. "Hey" Yelled a voice that Kohaku had never heard before. He looked over the wolves head and saw someone who he had never seen before either. "That must be the guy who the voice came from." He thought. "Khaz come here and show me what you found." The wolf backed away from Kohaku and walked up the one who called him. Kohaku could finally seem him fully. He was tall and had long black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. He also had wolf fur wrapped around his legs and around one of his arms. On his right arm he had a wrist band. He also wore furry shoulder pads, a loin cloth and had what Kohaku could tell, a tail. Kohaku noticed that the wolf had listened to him. He then noticed that the unknown stranger had pointy ears. "He is a demon" Kohaku made that observation in his head. The demon walked up to Kohaku and towered over him. Kohaku bravely stood up. "You threatened my wolf." Kohaku quickly thought. "No I wasn't going to hurt it." Kohaku lied. The demon looked him up and down and sized him up. "Heh, what is a human child doing out here with a sickle? He is young and seems to be lost." Kouga thought. "Who are you?" asked Kohaku, relaxing somewhat. "I am Kouga, the wolf demon, leader of the wolf tribe. And who are you?" "Uh my name is Kohaku, apparently." Kouga looked at him strangely. "How can the kid not know his own name?"  
  
"Kagome!! Your back home" Kagome's mom and brother quickly ran out of the house and hugged her tightly. Kagome managed to glance over at Sango who was just standing there. "MOM!!!" Kagome's mom let her go. "Oh and who is your friend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she excitedly took Sango's hand and yanked her forward then shook it. Sango was taken by surprise; no one else had ever done that to her. "Ummm.....mom" Kagome's mom let go of Sango. "This is Sango, Sango this is my mother, and this is my brother Souta." Sango nodded. She looked down at Souta. "Kagome has told me about you, and how good of a little brother you are too her." "Souta put his hand behind his head and blushed. Mrs. Higurashi noticed that someone was missing. "So where is your friend...you know the one with the cute ears?" Kagome sighed. Her mom and her brother looked at her expectantly. Sango leaned over "Kagome, why don't you tell them that he is not feeling well and couldn't come." "He isn't well." She quickly said, and then she pulled Sango into the house and up to her room, before her mom or brother had a chance to say anymore. When they were there Kagome slammed the door shut. Sango looked at the surroundings, everything seemed strange to her. She walked up to the bed and ran her hand along the comforter, then she sat on the bed. "Wow, this is comfortable." "That is what I sleep in, it is called a bed." Sango lay back. "This really is comfortable." She thought. Kagome smiled. "You think that is comfortable, you haven't had a bubble bath. They are so relaxing." Sango nodded. She looked at the desk that had some big books on them. "Those are my text books; I have to study for my test." "Your family seems so kind. They seemed very happy to see you." She smiled. Kagome nodded. Sango looked over at a black box that was on a stand. It had a black center that had some reflection in it. She got up and walked up to it. She saw some black bumps on it that were shaped as circles. She pressed the biggest one. A loud sound suddenly came from it. Sango jumped back. Kagome giggled. "That is my TV; you can watch it if you like, while I study."  
  
******  
  
Sesshoumaru waited quietly for Sango and Kagome to return. He looked over at the little Kitsune that sat near him. "So that is Shippo, such a small demon, so tiny in size." He thought. Shippo could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on him, he quivered a bit. Sesshoumaru quietly smiled. "I wonder how long it takes to take these test things, whatever they are. I am going to have to find Jaken soon." He thought. He looked over at Shippo again; Kirara had appeared and was playing with Shippo. Sesshoumaru whistled for Ah-Uhn. Pretty soon the two headed mount appeared. It landed gracefully in front of Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru stood up and patted it on the forehead. "Ah-Uhn, get Jaken and bring him to me." With that Ah-Uhn took flight and soon disappeared. Sesshoumaru sat back down satisfied. He noticed that Shippo was watching him again. "What?" "Uh n-nothing." Said a nervous Shippo. "Well there has got to be some reason you keep staring, what is it?" "Um...I uh kind of want to thank you.......uh nothing more" "I see, thank me for what" "Bringing Kagome back to life, and taking care of her, I don't know what I would do without her, she is like a mother to me." Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised, not many had thanked him before. "You mean to say you don't have a mother?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "No she died, so did my father he died in a battle against Manten who was one of the thunder brothers." "hmm.....that makes two of us." "Huh??" Shippo replied. "What is that supposed to mean." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "Both of our parents have died, we are both orphans." Shippo was very shocked to hear someone like Sesshoumaru talk like this, especially to someone like him. "YOU PERVERTED PERSON!!!!!" Shippo, Kirara and Sesshoumaru quickly snapped their heads up to see Miroku being chased by a rather angry girl. Shippo just shook his head. "Here we go again" He said. Sesshoumaru just looked with a bit of amusement showing through his eyes. "Now come on, no need to be angry at a poor person like me." Miroku said as calmly as he could. The girl wouldn't give up though. Sesshoumaru stood up. "Uh oh. Kirara this might get dangerous." Miroku was now hiding behind a bush. Sesshoumaru walked up to the girl and looked down at her with cold eyes. The girl looked up at him. "Out of my way!" Sesshoumaru didn't budge. "Why should I have to move for a pathetic ningen (human) like you?" The girl thought for a moment, then she backed away and took a good look at Sesshoumaru. "You, you are the one who killed some of our men a couple of years ago." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Ah you remember me. I am flattered." He said coldly. The girl backed away and ran back into the village. He turned to Miroku. "Thank you for that amusing interlude." Miroku smiled with embarrassment. Sesshoumaru Jumped and landed gracefully on a branch above. He began to think. "Great, if that girl tells the other villagers that I am here I will have more things delaying me then there already is. I can't leave this spot because Kagome and that demon slayer have to come back still, and Ah-Uhn will come back here. Unless I can somehow leave something so they will know where to find me and the villagers won't." 


	3. The Trouble with AuUhn

"So Kohaku, I see that you have a jewel shard." said Kouga after he had walked Kohaku to a field just outside of the forest. Kohaku nodded, he didn't know Kouga's need for them, or the fact that Kouga would do almost anything for them. Kouga eyed the shard. Kohaku stopped he could feel Kouga watching him. "What is it?" He asked. Kouga couldn't think of an answer at first. "Uhhh........there is a village near by, why don't I bring you there." "That way I may be able to get the shard from him" He thought. As they headed to the village, a faint familiar smell caught Kouga's attention. "Kagome". Kohaku looked up when he heard the name, it sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't exactly remember where he had heard it. "Hmm I will get to see Kagome, but then again Mutt-face will be there." He thought to himself. He quickened his pace; he didn't care if a certain Hanyou was there. Kohaku tried to keep up. "Kouga, slow down." Kouga had forgotten that he had Kohaku tagging along, he slowed down. The boy caught up to him and they both proceeded to the village.  
  
**********  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where did they go?" Kagome half asked herself. Sango looked around suspiciously. She went over to the tree that Sesshoumaru had been sitting at when they left. She went up to the tree and inspected it. She saw some claw marks in the bark, they weren't that noticeable, only ones who were trained to hunt a demon could find them, and regular people couldn't. "Interesting" she half said to herself. Kagome came up behind her. "Huh.....what is interesting?" Sango pointed at the claw marks. "See? These were created by Sesshoumaru; they don't seem to have been made long ago either." "Ok..."Kagome replied. "But where has everyone gone?" "That is what I am trying to figure out" Sango looked at the sky. There was something dark coming towards them. "What the heck" They both squinted their eyes to try and figure out what was flying towards them. It soon became clear. It was Ah-Uhn. He gracefully landed and stood there staring at them with his two heads. One of the heads leaned forward to try and sniff Kagome. He quickly pulled his head back and snorted loudly. Sango hopped onto his back. "Come on Kagome." She said, Au-Uhn was nodding his heads, wanting to get moving. She helped Kagome on and Au-Uhn quickly took off to the skies. "Wow this is a lot different then Kirara." Sango thought. "His pace seems smoother and he is easier to control. Not that Kirara isn't hard to control." They flew over a field and then finally above some trees to a little clearing. Au-Uhn landed and the two of them got off, then with out warning he took off again. "Well that's just great." said Kagome. "He brought us here and left us. Now what do we do?" Sango looked around. "Hey there's Sesshouamru." she said pointing to Sesshoumaru who was walking out of the trees. That same emotionless look. "There you two are. Good Au-Uhn brought you too me like I sent him to." He walked up to Kagome. "So how was that test thing, or what ever you call it?" "Umm I think I failed." Kagome looked at the ground. Sesshoumaru just shook his head. "Well have you gotten all the stuff you need?" "Yup" Kagome answered cheerfully. "Then let's get moving. I have planned how we are going to travel. Kagome and I will ride on Au-Uhn, and Sango and Shippo and Miroku will ride Kirara." Sesshoumaru whistled and Au-Uhn returned. "I told you to stay here with them, what has gotten you like this." He asked as he patted his steed on the back. "You guys get him ready. Take him to water to drink and let him gaze for a bit. While I continue to look for Jaken." Sesshoumaru turned and walked off. The rest just stood wide eyed. "Did he just leave us to take care of Au-Uhn? Who is one of his best modes of travel?" Miroku half asked himself surprised. "Umm......maybe we should start by taking all that stuff off him" Suggested Shippo. The group proceeded to take Au-Uhn's tack off. When they finished Au-Uhn started to graze. Kagome looked at all the tack with interest. "Does he have to use all this stuff on Au-Uhn I mean how unruly can he be?" Kagome looked at Sango who looked at Au-Uhn. "Come on it is time for you to have your water" Kagome said as she and Sango walked towards Au-Uhn to bring him to water. Au-Uhn just raised his heads for a quick moment, and then proceeded to gaze again. Kagome grabbed his mane since there was nothing else to hold him with and tried to lead him. Au-Uhn reached over with his other head and grabbed onto her collar and knocked her over.  
  
********  
  
Kouga and Kohaku made it to a clearing. That shard was getting overly tempting. He couldn't stand it much longer he had to get that shard from the boy. He reached over and was about to grab it.  
  
"Kouga, fancy meeting you here, with the exterminators little brother." Kouga whirled around and saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here." "My business is my own." Replied Sesshoumaru. "What where you planning on doing with the boy?" "I am just merely ridding him of the responsibilities of this jewel shard. Now if you don't mind." Kouga reached for the shard. Kohaku jumped out of the way. "Why does he always have to move?" Kouga was getting frustrated. He caught Kohaku and managed to pin him down on his stomach and was about to remove the shard. Sesshoumaru pulled Kouga off Kohaku and pulled Kohaku up. "I have been looking for you." Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku wants you back, and he would not be happy if this wolf youkai here pulled out your shard." Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga and gave him a challenging look. Kouga backed down. "Ok Sesshoumaru you win this time, but the next one is mine" Kouga ran off leaving them both in the dust. "Sesshoumaru? Why did you do that?" Asked Kohaku. "You saved me once, even if you didn't intend to, so now I am saving you." Kohaku smiled. "Now time to bring you to your sister." "Why am I being so nice?" Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
******  
  
"COME ON AU-UHN!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Au-Uhn's mane for the 10th time and tried to bring him to water. The same thing happened again, she got knocked over. Au-Uhn lay down and started to sleep. "Ugh, I don't see why Sesshoumaru likes him so much." "Maybe Sesshoumaru is the only one he listens to" Miroku Suggested. Shippo hopped on Au-Uhn's back to try to wake him up. Au-Uhn raised his tail and swatted Shippo off like he was a fly. "Ok we are putting the tack back on." Said Sango. She picked up the saddle. "First we have to get him standing." Kagome and Miroku started to push Au- Uhn's side to get him up. Au-Uhn finally got annoyed and gave in and stood. Sango hauled the saddle onto his back. She proceeded to do up the girth. Au- Uhn breathed in and made it so she had a lot of troubles getting it done up. She finally succeeded. "Now for the hard part." she said as she brushed her forehead with her hand. "Wha...what?!?" That was the easy part?!" Replied Kagome obviously fairly frustrated. "She's right, now we have to try and get the bridle on both of his heads." Said Miroku.  
  
*******  
  
"Keep your head still!! OWW!!" Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome yelling. He smiled. "They must have taken the tack off before they led him to the water. I guess I should have expected it." He said to himself. He decided to stay back for a bit to watch the show. Kagome and Sango were trying to keep one of the heads still while Miroku and Shippo tried to get the bridle on. "Well at least they got the saddle back on." Sesshoumaru found this all very amusing. He decided they had suffered enough and went out to help. "Thank you for that amazing and entertaining interlude." They all looked at him. "Well you're quite welcome!" Kagome said flustered. "Kohaku!!" Yelled Sango as she ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly. Miroku Kagome and Shippo dropped what they were doing and ran to Kohaku. "Nice, they left you nice bridle lying on the ground" Sesshoumaru sighed as he picked it up. "Why are you giving them trouble?" He said as he stroked Au-Uhn's forelock. Au-Uhn just snorted and shook his heads. Au-Uhn stood still and calm as Sesshoumaru put the bridle on. "Guess I'll have to look for Jaken later." 


End file.
